


Water

by Zarsa



Category: Baccano!
Genre: goddammit dallas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsa/pseuds/Zarsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're drowning. And unfortunately, you cannot die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

It is dark, cold and gloomy in the dark enclosed expanse of the lake. Your arms struggle whilst you're stuck tight in the barrel. Held tight by the cement that warrant you no type nor hope of escape as it holds you in it's stagnant grip. Reluctant to let go as would an orphaned child with the only known possession of it's mother encased in the grip of their tiny palm. 

You glance up and view the light shining down through the blanket of water from above. Light from the sun, light from the surface, light meant freedom. Freedom. To be up there, walking on the paved face of the earth, to eat the food, to breathe the air.

Air. You turn the thought away, not there's any time to turn away the thought nor to think as your lungs almost burst with the exhaustion of trying not to breathe. A stream of water gushes into your mouth, followed by a strange bloating in your chest as the water spills down your throat. 

You're drowning. And unfortunately, you cannot die.

How long have you been trapped down here for? Years, months, days, a few hours? Time goes by slowly in a lake which you cannot die, no clock nor calender made to withstand the damp effects of rust and tear which only water in itself could fully bring about to such materials of which they had been made.

Your body suddenly shudders violently, you spasm, and cough up the water that had invaded your lungs only moments before, this is the worst part, for you know that the entire cycle will start up again, that you have years ahead of choking and drowning, freezing and suffocating in this miserable abyss, for what you know, could be the rest of your immortal days.


End file.
